Conventionally, when using a mobile phone to receive/send an Email, a user generally executes an Email receiving/sending program by pressing keys on the mobile phone. The program then inquires of an Email server whether a latest unreceived Email is available by way of a mobile network. Alternatively, the user sets in the program an automatic timing inquiry of the Email server as to whether there is a new Email. Only when an unreceived new Email is found does the program start to download the Email from the Email server. Generally, the user has no idea when the new Email arrives at the Email server until the user initiates the inquiry of the Email server. Even if an automatic inquiry mode is set, when the Email server receives the new Email, the Email receiving/sending program cannot find the new Email until the automatic inquiry occurs. Only then does the program start to download the Email and inform the user of the Email. The time interval from receiving the new Email in the Email server to informing the user by the Email receiving/sending program running in the user's mobile phone may range from several seconds to many minutes or even longer, depending on the automatic inquiry interval set by the user. The user generally sets the automatic inquiry time internal as every several minutes. Consequently, in most cases, the user will not learn about the new Email at the Email server until a delay of several minutes or longer. Therefore, the user is unable to receive and read the new Email immediately after it arrives at the Email server. Though the user can set a very short automatic inquiry interval to shorten the time delay between inquiring of the Email server, every time the Email receiving/sending program in the mobile phone inquiries of the Email server about the Email, the program occupies certain amounts of data flow. Thus, even if there is no new Email, a certain amount of data flow of the mobile network is consumed. Moreover, a short automatic inquiry interval means an increased amount of data flow of the mobile network must be consumed and, as a result, an increased burden is put on the mobile network.